Superman's Daughter
by SuperJxxx
Summary: Clark Kent/Superman is taking on his most difficult challenge yet, raising a child. What kind of dad will he be and how will the life be for the daughter of Superman, Laura Kent.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

Hi, i hope you will like this story.

It's about Clark kent/Superman raising his own daughter, what kind of dad will he be? and how will the life be for the daughter of superman Laura.

I don't own any of the characters eccept the ones i've created.

Also my first language is swedish, so there may be some wrong grammar or words. Sorry for that.

 _Chapter 1, Prologue_

Clark woke up from a loud scream, which came from his wife Lois Lane.

"What is wrong?" He managed to ask

"It is coming, the child!"

Clark jumped up from bed and hurried to their car, to prepare the ride to the hospital. Lois tried getting up despite all the pain, she was already in labour. Clark hurried back to his wife and took her with him to the car. They drove as fast as they could to the hospital.

When they finally arrived, Clark handed over his wife to the doctors, that said they would take care of her. Then he sat down in the waiting room, where he sat while his wife did the hard part. He thought for himself, that it would've been easier if it was him in the delivering room. He heard many screams and the nurses ran back and forth the hallway to get more tools and painkillers. I hope nothing is wrong with her, Clark thought when he stood up to walk to the delivery room.

There it was chaos. The child didn't really come out properly. "Is there anything i can help with?", he asked. They answered that it would help if he was beside his wife, comforting her and so he did. He bowed down beside her and held her han whispering in her ear "You can do it, i know you can." At last the child came out, crying, it was a healthy baby girl.

Clark was over the moon. But something was wrong with Lois. She was losing so much blood. While one of the nurses bathed the little one, another came in to look over Lois and to try and stop the bleeding, but he failed. It was to late Lois was drifting away. Clark looked on in fear as he was losing his wife, this was not the way it was supposed to be.

"Please Lois, live, don't die on me, please Lois, I LOVE YOU!"

He exclaimed with tears dripping from his eyes. Lois opened her eyes one last time and said "Laura", then her eyes closed slowly and painfully. The EKG flat lined and Lois was pronounced dead. Clark was now alone. He looked down on his baby girl and decided that her name was going to be Laura.

"Now it's only you and me Laura." He said to her. There was just one tiny problem. Clark wasn't just some ordinary man working as a reporter, he was also Superman.


	2. Chapter 2, First day at school

**This will be the start of the real story. At least once a week i will post a new chapter. The chapters will be little bits of Lauras life, and will not be in chronological order.**

 **English is not my first language so please excuse me if something doesn't sound quite right**.

 **I do not own Superman or any of the characters from DC. My OCs are the only characters i take credit for and this is simply a fanfic.** **I hope you like it**

It was a sunny day and Clark walked hand in hand with his daughter on their way to her first day at school. New class new friends, she ran around all morning, a little bit to excited and a little bit to fast. Clark had to as usual sit her down and talk through everything she can and cannot say about their family, about the flight she had with daddy yesterday or about her legs that can run faster than the train. It was irresistible not to fly around with your daughter, and to not share his view on the world with anyone such as his daughter was a waste of power, he thought. The only problem was when she got flightsickness and puked all over daddy's costume.

Now they walked together, hand in hand on their way to school. He was happy that he had a beautiful daughter that he could spend time with, he was a reporter and to top it all he had the privilege of saving the world. He had accomplished his life goals and was proud of himself. "Daddy, daddy?" He woke up from his thoughts. "Where is the school?"

He understood that they had gone to far, they were by some industrial place. He read the signs, Lexcorp. Of course he would end up at his arch nemesis Lex luthor's stupid powerplants when he got lost. "We have gone to far" Clark pointed out. Laura's face began tearing up."It's okay Laura, we can solve this" "Are you sure daddy?" Laura stuttered. He picked her up in his arms "Yes i'm sure, hold on tight and we will get to the school in just a minute" He looked around to be sure that no one was looking, then he flew up over the city buildings with Laura in his arms. He saw the school was at the other side of the city, no problem. He thought. Then he flew to where the school was as quickly as possible to not be seen. He landed behind the school in the forest. "Promise me, not to tell anyone about this, okay Laura?" "Okay daddy" Then they walked into the school. They were fifteen minutes late.

Everyone had already introduced/presented themself when they came. The teacher looked astonished but took Laura's hand and presented her to the rest of the class. Clark squeezed himself in between all the parents that stood at the back of the classroom. He was the only dad there. His shoulders were quite wide so he didn't really fit in the crowd, the others looked at him angrily. He swallowed nervously. But when he saw his daughter having fun with the rest of the kids he relaxed. He didn't care about what the others thought. He was a proud father of a wonderful little girl and that was the only thing he cared about.

After the introductions it was lunch. The parents of the children could stay if they wanted to and Clark who was quite overprotective choose to do so. He sat by a table with the rest of the parents/mothers. They talked about their kids and everyone thought their child was the best. Clark tried hard to fit in with the rest of the parents but it was harder than he thought and one of the mothers looked weird at him. He could admit that he liked attention some of the time, this time was not one of them. If there would have been more dads here then it would have been more fun, now he just felt alone.

At the other side of the school cafeteria, the kids sat. It was as if everybody already where friends. It's much easier for kids to make friends they can just walk up to someone and ask if they can become friends but if an adult tried doing that people would think they were crazy. But then he heard something he absolutely didn't want to hear. It was his daughter.

"This morning daddy and i got lost."

"You did?" The other kids asked.

"We went to far, but my dad fixed it."

Clark awaited the dreaded answer, he flew me here or something.

"So we made it here"

Clark took a deep breath, his daughter hadn't told her friends about his superpowers, this time.

"Yesterday, my dad flew me to the moon to tell me it wasn't made of cheese"

Oh no, she told them about their trip to the moon last night. what are they going to do now. What if one of the other kids could see through his disguise and find out he was superman or even worse, what if one of their parents found out, his only disguise was a pair of glasses after all, what if that didn't hold up. Then they would find out where he lived and kidnap his daughter. Her classmates would look at her as if she was an alien. They could never live a normal life again after that. A little tear fell down Clark's cheek.

"Your dad can't fly, only superman can fly, is your dad superman?"

"No, his name is Clark."

"Now that's settled, you are lying."

Laura looked at her dad and saw him almost crying. She remembered what her dad said but she didn't really understand why she wasn't allowed to talk about her life when everyone else did it. Everyone told the truth, that's what you were supposed to do and she didn't like lying. But maybe just this time she have to lie, just to make her dad happy.

"It's true, i lied. No one can fly, absolutely no one, and not my dad"

With that, the discussion was over and Clark could relax again. On their way home Clark tried talking with his daughter.

"You know, the stuff that you and i can do, not everyone can do. They will get jealous if you talk about it. And you wouldn't want to brag, would you?"

"You're right daddy, i will not brag more"

He hoped this would be their last conversation about this in a while.


	3. Chapter 3, Clark's Diaper Troubles

**Hi sorry for the long wait. I have here two brand new chapters to this story, hope you will like it. post a review if you would like, it would mean the world to me.**

 **sorry if i made any grammar mistakes, i am from sweden and not from any englishspeaking country.**

 **I do not own superman or any of the characters from dc. I only take credit for this story and my oc Laura kent.** **Now on to the story! : )**

Clark had just gotten home since his daughter was born. He stayed by the dead Lois until they had to take her to the mortuary. He had no idea what he was going to do next, he was so sad that he lost the love of his life and he didn't know how to take care of a baby. Lois was the only one who had taken the time to learn that sort of stuff, he was busy with all his superhero duties and didn't have time for that. Which was sad because now he had a baby to take care of and he didn't even know how to change a diaper. He put down the child car seat in the hall and looked down on little baby Laura, she was sleeping. I hope i will be a good dad. Clark thought. He remembered all the beautiful nights he had with Lois. Every fight and every reporter mission they had together. He began crying a little. The only thing he wanted was to hide in his bed and cry for days with icecream as his only diet. But he knew that would never work, metropolis needed a superman and his daughter needed a super dad. But how would he manage to protect metropolis, be a reporter and still take care of his daughter that needed him 24/7. He have to manage it, somehow, he just had to.

He looked at Laura, she was awake and she was really cute. He thought. Every baby is cute, but his baby was the cutest of them all. He was sure that she was hungry, but luckily he got some artificial made milk from one of the nurses at the hospital. He lifted her up from the child car seat and carried her to the crib he built for her in the room he had prepared some months ago. That was at least something he was a part of when Lois was pregnant, he prepared a room for the little one. He would later begin calling that room by the name Laura's den. He then took out some of the milk substance from his bag and took it to the kitchen to prepare it, then he walked back into her room and began feeding her with a bottle, she didn't deny the milk or anything, she just drank it peacefully and seemed to be quite satisfied. He put her down in the crib again and soon she fell asleep. Then he walked towards his bedroom. With the double bed and photos of Clark and Lois up on the walls. It made Clark really sad. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, soon he to fell asleep, but that's expected of someone who had been awake for nearly three days. The last thought that crossed his mind was about his daughter being so calm and peaceful. Maybe it wasn't so hard raising a child as he first thought.

Clark would soon be woken up by a loud cry. Laura screamed her lungs out and Clark almost lost his hearing.

"I take it back, this baby is not calm!" "What do you want Laura, are you hungry again!" Clark sprinted to the fridge to get some milk as soon as possible. But she didn't want it.

"Um, are you tired?" he tried rocking her but she began crying even louder. Now it came to Clark, she needed a diaper change. But he didn't have a clue how to change a diaper. He laid her down on the sofa, screaming. He then took his phone and started searching "How to change a baby's diaper" on youtube, and after watching some videos, he wanted to give it a go. He walked to the bathroom to search for diapers, but he didn't find any. They had none!

As fast as he could, he put on his coat and then ran outside, on to the streets of Metropolis to search for diapers, two in the morning. Still hearing his daughter screaming in his ears. Why is she still crying?! He ran around the city searching for a store that was open. But to no avail. Then he had the brilliant idea of flying to Australia, since it would be daytime there. He was desperate.

Clark had to get those diapers or else his daughter would scream for an eternity until the whole apartment was filled with poop. His mind went wild. It didn't even cross his mind that he could ask some of his coworkers whom had babies. When Clark got to Australia, he walked into a grocery store and took the first packet of diapers he could find. Then went to the checkout, but it was a long que. After ten minutes a hyper stressed Clark could finally pay for the diapers. And of he went, back to his apartment at the speed of light. When he landed on the balcony (Yes, he didn't think about him using powers as Clark kent, he only thought about his daughter) he saw his baby and she had stopped crying.

But she looked like a statue, lying still and quiet as a rock. She was not dead, thank god for that. But she was so irritated that not even crying could satisfy her.

"Your dad is here and i have new diapers for you, my little friend." He said, with a big sigh coming out and a smile on his face. After much, wait what's this! Hmmm and Is this supposed to be here, he finally had changed his first diaper, with many more to come. Clark sat down with Laura on the couch, her in his arms. He looked satisfied down at his daughter and began thinking about all the wonderful and not so wonderful days ahead. A tear came down his face when he thought of not being able to share this with Lois. He still had to prepare for her funeral and that was heartbreaking.

After a while Clark began drifting of into sleep again along with his daughters cute snoring. He dreamt of Lois and he dreamt of Laura, when he eventually would wake up, Lois would be gone. But at least he had his little girl that could take his mind of of Lois. There they where, Daughter and dad, together, satisfied at last.


	4. Chapter 4, Laura at the Kentfarm

**_Sorry for any grammar(or cultural) mistakes. I am from sweden._**

 ** _I do_ not own Superman or any dc caracters.** **I can only take credit for my story and my Oc Laura.** **Enjoy chapter 4! : )**

It was summer and over 70 degrees fahrenheit(21 degrees celsius). Clark had drove down to the Kentfarm with his three year old daughter to pick up some of his father's belongings. He had recently, sadly passed away in a heart attack. When they got there, Clark took out his three year old daughter from the car. "now, now" he said. "We will visit grandma"

"Grama, grama!" Laura exclaimed happily.

Ever since she was born, Martha and Jonathan kent had babysat the little girl when Clark couldn't take care of her and when she wasn't at the daycare, so she had a close relationship with her grandparents. The sad thing was that she was not able to meet her grandfather any more. Clark hoped she wouldn't be sad. They walked up to the front door of his childhood home and knocked on the door. The doorbell was broken, so if he would have hit it, then the only sound it would make would be that of a dead snake.

Martha kent opened the door with a wide smile. "Come in" She said, and they got into the house while Martha closed the door behind them. Clark looked down at his mother and saw that the smile she had was a fake smile for shure, he remembered that he to used to fake smile when Lois, you know. It was hard for him to even think about it. Because he had lost his wife, he was a single father, but she had also been his partner in work, so now he worked with Jimmy instead. Which sometimes would make him even more sad, when he got to work and didn't find Lois there. He still missed her and now his dad had died. Clark looked down at his little girl and saw her trying to get out of his grip. "Daddy, Daddy, i wanna go play." He released his grip and she ran to the livingroom with a happy smile and laughter while she called out her dad and grandma. "Grama, grama, daddy, daddy, come play with me!" The excitement in her voice made Clark and Martha smile at each other, then they walked towards the livingroom. There sat Laura at the floor with some of Clarks old toys and played to her hearts content. "Daddy, you can be Priss Yelly, Grama you can be car." She exclaimed. "We have other things to do right now Laura, but we can play with you afterwards." Clark answered. Laura nodded. Then they went upstairs to Martha's bedroom, where she had collected all of Jonathan's belongings. Laura still played with the toys, a car whom she simply called car and a doll, that she named prince Yelly. Ofcourse she would put herself in the shoes of the princess whom needed to be saved by a car and a prince.

After awhile she got bored and went upstairs to look for her dad. When she saw him being occupied she decided that she was going to go outside. She jumped up to try and open the door and on the fifth try she finally made it, the door opened and she could go outside. She decided that she was going to go hide in the cornfields to let her dad find her later. Laura walked around the tall grass and found a perfect hiding spot. Then she squatted down and waited, for what seemed like an eternity.

Clark went down the stairs and again thanked his mother for being invited. He took a quick look around the house and didn't find Laura. Oh no, he thought, she must have gone outside. He excused jimself and went outside. Ofcourse he found her pretty easily with his x-ray vision. But when he came from behind her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and shouted. "You suck at seeking!" Clark, astonished, answered,"If you had told me to find you, it wouldn't have taken so long" He started laughing. "Come now Laura let's play some ball." Laura began skipping to their destination under the old tree named Mr oak by Clark when he was five or six years old. There Clark had stored many different kinds of footballs, basketballs and baseballs. He took up a foot ball and said. "Try to catch it if you can."

He threw the ball at least fifteen meters away, not using all of his strength. To his surprise his daughter actually caught it. He saw her running at the speed of a speeding bullet, just as he could. But before he could yell, you did it, or something along those lines Laura passed out, and fell down in the tall grass. Clark ran immediately to her, and used his x-ray vision while screaming for Martha to call 911.

At smallville hospital they diagnosed her with asthma. "She had an asthmatic shock, she couldn't take up enough oxygen so her body collapsed." That was a scary thing for Clark to hear. She had used superspeed and her lungs couldn't handle it. At first he didn't understand how the connection was possible. But when a doctor, that Clark knew examined her, he told him what exactly the problem was. "She has your powers Clark, but she has the lungs and heart of a human. Her body is not able to take up enough oxygen to run that fast, it has to do with blood circulation, Clark, not even the fastest human can run at the speed you can."

He didn't think that kind of thing was possible. He had always imagined his child either being a kryptonian or human, but half. The more he thought about it and the things about genetic he learned in school a long time ago, it made more sense to him. So from now on, it had to be strict rules on running, and also space flying. "Do you think you can get a space helmet or something if you want to take your daughter to space?" He asked the doctor. "Ask people who know about that sort of stuff. I as a doctor can not prescribe a space helmet for your daughter." His answer was clear.

But Clark had always wanted to take his daughter to see the stars in space, they were so pretty, he wanted to share them with her. But maybe that wouldn't work out, human lungs need air to breath, his daughter needed air to live, she couldn't go up into space without a space suit or something. That thought made Clark a little sad, but his daughter didn't seem to mind. "I like eaf'" She said. "I like earth to." Clark answered


	5. Chapter 5, The incident

**Hiya I am back. But not for long. I have decided that I will write the whole story before posting more. I hope you like this one tho.**

 **As always, I am swedish, so sorry if I made some grammar and/or spelling mistakes**.

 **I own nothing besides my OC. All rights go to DC**.

Laura had just woken up, she sat at the breakfast table and ate a sandwich with a glass of juice. Her dad was sitting across the table with a paper in his hands, it was The daily planet. Laura wondered why her dad was reading the paper he helped to write. So she made up her mind to ask him.

"Dad why are you reading your own paper?"

Her dad looked up at her and smiled.

"I am reading my own articles to see if they came out correctly, i also read the others because i don't really have the chance to read them at work. And don't forget it's always better rooting for your own team, rather than rotting for someone else's."

She didn't really understand what he meant by that, maybe something to dowith sales. Laura was ten years old, and this day was a day that was going to be remembered a long time, but she didn't know it just yet. Her dad laid the paper down on the table and walked over to a pile of clothes on the sofa.

"Have you decided yet what you want to wear today?" He asked Laura who had now eaten up her sandwich and drank the last drops of the juice.

"No, i don't know, something blue maybe." Laura answered.

"Okay, then i have something for you, little one. What about this shirt it's of the finest material?" Clark joked

"Don't call me little one!, but that shirt will be fine." She pouted her lips and walked over to her dad by the sofa

"Give me that!"

She held the shirt and Clark released it into his daughters hands.

"Okay, I will go do the dishes, you get yourself ready for school, don't forget you have twenty minutes left until the bus comes."

He went into the kitchen and picked up all the plates and glasses from the table on his way. When he stood in front of the sink he turned his head around to look at his daughter. Was she even doing anything. No she wasn't, she just sat there on the sofa, doing nothing."Laura! Come on, go get ready, you wanted to do it on your own right!" Laura then lifted herself up and walked over to the pile of clothes took out a pair of jeans and walked into her room. Clark hoped she would do something this time. He looked with his xray vision inside theroom. She stood in the middle of it pulling a shirt over her head.

Clark then began looking around her room. It really was a mess everywhere. He would never really get used to cleaning up. But one thing was certain, the bed was essential. He had bought her one of the best beds in the world, or should he say softest beds in the world. Only the finest of mattresses should be in their home. Thereforit was always a struggle finding new mattresses or new beds when they needed it. They always needed to go to at least five different stores at different locations and no Mattress Firm would ever satisfy them, or rather him. He always looked at Tuck . com to find the best mattresses and beds. Lauras bed was actually from a store called something something bedstore. It had all these weird looking beds, so he bought a bed that had bunny ears. That bed stood in the left corner of the room behind the door. She had all these dolls and stuffed animals filling up her bed. Beside it was a nightstand table with a cute cat themed lamp. But besides that her room was a mess, clothes all over the floor and almost nothing in her wardrobe. The shelves on the wall had books and boxes of toys on them. But most of the toys where on the ground. Clark stopped decorating his daughters room halfway through, and now they didn't even clean it. Maybe we should have a cleaning your room day next saturday, he thought.

Then he looked back at the dishes and sighed. So many dishes. All right let's do it, he said to himself. After a little bit his eggwatch began beeping. That was the signal it was time to go to school. The school was a long way from their apartment so Laura needed to take the bus to her school. "Laura are you ready!" He called her out of the bathroom. She now stood ready in front of the door.

Just then Clark reminded himself that he forgot to make lunch for her. O no! He ran into the kitchen with his superspeed of course and made two sandwiches in the blink of an eye. He then took out a lunch box with a cute bunny on it and put the sandwiches in. Then he ran back to Laura and handed her her Lunch box. Clark heard the bus near the street. "Laura have a good day, the bus is almost here, bye!" He almost pushed her outside their door. And she began running down the stairs, but not too fast, or else she would've gotten asthma."Bye dad!" He heard as she was almost jumping down the stairs. But she was lucky this time, cause she managed to reach the bus before it drove away. Clark then sat down on the sofa a little before getting up to clean Laura's room.

Laura was outside playing with her friends. It was a sunny day today. The morning was quite hectic with her father creating sandwiches one second before the bus would arrive. She was playing hot or cold with her best friend Eric. He had hid a plastic doll somewhere in the forest behind school. The school was made of bricks and behind it was a playground and a forest. The teachers were standing in a circle in the middle of the playground during recess, talking to each other.

Laura walked cheerfully, swinging her arms around trying to make Eric say hot instead of cold. By now they where a long way into the forest and the trees were becoming less scattered. "Hot" Eric said.

Laura looked behind a tree and found the doll. She was extatic with joy. Now jumping and swinging her arms around happily shouting. "I did it, I did it!" Eric laughed and so did Laura. But the moment of happiness was short lived. Laura bumped into a tree and the tree fell, hitting another tree that also fell wich hit another tree that fell. They fell like dominoes. Some kids were playing in a sandbox when a tree began hurtling down towards them.

In that second Laura was perplexed, confused, she didn't know what to do. But her body moved on it's own. She was now standing there in front of the children in the sandbox holding a tree in her hands. Everyone looked at her, Eric who was still in the forest didn't know where his friend went. For a few minutes everyone was standing still not saying a word processing what had just happened. Laura slowly walked forward so the tree would stand up again.

After that she started to cry, she bent down into a tiny ball, didn't know what to do, didn't know what she had just done. One teacher approached Laura carefully, placing her hand on to Laura's shoulder. She tried to not look scared, but she was trembling. "Laura… let's go to my office, come on, stand up, dry your eyes. She gave Laura a handkerchief and then walked inside. The other teachers ran to the children in the sandbox to see if they were fine. Eric came up to one teacher asking what happened, they didn't know.

The teacher called Laura's dad to come and pick her up. Laura was waiting on a striped sofa in the teacher's office. Looking up at a picture of the teacher and her dog. The teacher had gone to wait by the front door. Then the door opened slightly and behind it was Eric. "Are you okay Laura?" He asked. "No" She mumbled. "I don't know what happened." Laura tried to explain herself. A tall man walked up behind Eric and opened the door. Eric surprised, ran away and hid behind a wall.

He didn't know what they were talking about, what was going to happen to Laura now? He wondered. When Laura and her dad walked out of the office he noticed something. Laura's dad was Superman with glasses. Clark held his daughter's hand as they walked out the front door with her backpack over his shoulder. "Sorry" Laura cried. "Don't worry, we will fix this." Clark answered. "But, how? Do I have to change schools now?" Laura wondered. "I am sorry for what happened Laura, you just have to be more careful in the future'' "And risking someone else's life, they could have died, and it would have been my fault" Laura looked down at her feet. Clark remembered that he too had those worried when he was a kid. He was gifted but couldn't use his gifts to do good. He sighed.

"Laura, you and I are different compared to other people, we need to be cautious if we want to lead a normal life. But it's up to you if you want that or not." Maybe he was putting too much responsibility on his daughter. But the fact was, she needed to know this stuff to make her own decisions in life. And he could not make them for her. "No, I want to be normal, I will be more careful in the future, I promise I will."

Clark saw a determination in his daughter he had not seen before. What was going to happen now?


End file.
